The Malfoys' muggle daughter
by PageTurner394
Summary: Hydra Patricia Malfoy, Draco's younger sister, gets lost and adopted by a muggle family. Find out what happens when she starts Hogwarts, and how the Malfoys' will cope with a daughter that has been raised as a muggle and is now Patty Miller.
1. 1 Hydra gets lost

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does.

I'm not a native speaker and don't have a beta, so there are some mistakes; I hope not too many.

I made up a little Sister for Draco. I named her Hydra Patricia. Hydra is a constellation that represents a water snake; the name Patricia is of Latin origin meaning "noble" or "patrician", which means to be highly ranked in the society of the Romans. Her birthday is on 14.08.1981, so she is about one year younger than Draco (birthday 05.06.1980), so she will come to Hogwarts together with Ginny.

Little Hyrda was excited. She was going to Diagon Alley for the first time. Her father had some business to do and her mother would take her and her older brother Draco shopping for clothes. She really couldn't wait to see this street. Her brother had teased her for some time now that he had already been in Diagon Alley and she was still too young to go. Well that would finally change today. And so Hydra climbed into the fireplace, holding her bunny Babbitty in the one and her mother's hand in the other hand and seconds later they were in the Leaky Cauldron, where they would meet one of her mother's many friends and their children. The place looked kind of shabby to Hydra, not at all like her home where all was clean and shiny. And there were people who wear clothes her mother wouldn't even allow the elves to clean with. "So this was Diagon Alley." thought Hydra and couldn't understand all the fuss about it. "Why would everyone want to go shopping in such a place?" Hydra was pulled out of here thoughts when two men started to shout at each other and pulled out their wands. Soon others came to help to one of the brawlers and nearly everybody was on their feet now. In all this turmoil Hydra had to let go of her mother's hand and was frantically searching for her now, when a door opened. A man came into the pub and Hydra could see the street behind for the first time. There where people walking by and metallic boxes with people inside Hydra had never seen before rolling around. "This must be Diagon Alley. I will go and wait there for mother and Draco." thought Hydra and entered the Muggle World for the first time. She was in the street some time now and still her mother and brother hadn't shown up. Tears were beginning to run down her face and she was running along the street calling for her mother, when a man in a uniform stopped her.

"May I help you little Lady? I'm Officer Davis."

"I lost my mother and brother and can't find them."

"I'm sure they are already looking for you. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Hydra, Hydra Patricia Malfoy. Do you know my parents? They know a lot of people."

"I'm sorry young Miss Malfoy. I don't know your parents. But I will take you to the police office just a two minute walk away. Your parents will sure be looking for you there."

"What is the police?"

"The police are there for people when they need help, like you when they are lost."

"Like the aurors?"

"Emm, sure."

Officer Davis had a long day. There was this girl he had found in the streets five hours ago and still her parents hadn't shown up to report her missing. Nowhere in the entire city was somebody missing a little blonde four year old girl. And he and his colleague couldn't find one family in the entire city register with the name Malfoy. Her colleague, who was fascinated with the royal family, had told her that in the late 17th century there was a Lord Malfoy, who was an unsuccessful aspirant to the hand of Elizabeth I, but after that the family had disappeared and nobody in Britain had had this name for nearly 300 years now. But still there was this little girl sitting in his office with her rabbit asking for her mother. If they don't show up soon, he has to call social service to arrange a foster family for the young girl until her parents are found.

Meanwhile in the Leaky Cauldron the turmoil was over and Narcissa was searching for Hydra, but the girl was nowhere to be found in the entire pub. Eventually her friend Celestina Parkinson had taken Draco and her two girls Pansy and Pippa to her manor and she had called the aurors. Now she sat in the auror office. Lucius had arrived a few minute ago.

"Mister and Misses Malfoy, we assure you the Auror Office will do everything in its power to bring back your daughter. We assume that with your social status and wealth, that whoever took your daughter holds her to get ransom money from you. Are there people you are out of sorts with?"

"This could be a long day." Narcissa thought. "Honestly, you can't be high in the Dark Lord's ranks, escape Azkaban and run a successful business without making a few enimies." Her husband has already begun to name names.

"Has an owl with a ransom demand already reached you?"

"No."

"We will have an Auror accompany you home to cast some tracking spells on it, when it arrives."

And so Narcissa went home without her daughter, praying that she would return safe and waiting for an owl that would never come.

Of course Hydra's disappearance made the Headline in the Daily Prophet the next day: "Malfoy daughter abducted"

… two weeks later …

"Still no sign of Hydra Malfoy"

… another two weeks later …

" Malfoys offer 500.000 Galleon reward for hints, which lead to the abductor of their daughter"

At the same time in Muggle London, John and Julia Miller enter an orphanage to pick up their foster child. Mrs. Jones, the matron of the orphanage, welcomes them and invites them into her office to talk about their foster child.

"Her name is Hydra Patricia Malfoy. We call her Patricia or Patty for short. Who in his right mind would give a daughter the name of a snake?"

"So, Patty then. When is the girl's birthday?"

"We don't know that for sure. She is too young to tell, but when she was found she said she turned four last week, so they put August 16th 1981 in the papers."

"Is there anything we should know about her?"

"She is quite an imaginative child, who likes to tell stories. According to her, her parents are magical. They have wands and can do all sort of tricks. The paintings in her home could talk. She also told us that there is something like a chimney network for transportation, you put some powder into the flames, tell where you want to go and a second later you are there. She even insisted that it is completely true. As I said she is an imaginative child."

"We understand that as her foster parents, she could be taken from us at any time."

"That is correct, the police are still trying to find the girl's family, but as far I have been told the family name wasn't used in Britain for about 300 years. When she is still with you in two years you can start the adoption procedure."

And so two years later Hydra Patricia Malfoy became Patricia Miller.

A/N: I have no idea of how the adoption process in the UK is working, so I made up this two years rule. The next chapter will be Patty's arrival at Hogwarts.


	2. 2 Patty's travel to Hogwarts

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does.

September 1st finally came. Today was the day Patty would start Hogwarts and would learn magic. There has been some strange things going on around her, for example when a girl in her elementary school was envious of her long blond hair and was trying to cut it with her scissors, the scissors in the hand of the girl became soft and unable to cut. Or the incident when she vanished her dish of vegetables she didn't want to eat. When on her eleventh birthday a letter from a school with a funny name has arrived inviting her to learn magic her parents first thought it was a joke. But in the evening a stern old lady has visited and explained all about Hogwarts and the magical world. Patty had known since she started school that her parents were not her real parents. They had told her that she came to them as a four year old, who was found alone in the streets. They also told her her previous name, Hydra Patricia Malfei or Malfoy or something like that. She doesn't care much. For all she knows she was Patty Miller and loves her Mum and Dad. When the stern lady from the magical school left, Mum and Dad had supposed that her real parents might have been magical. They told her that when she first came to them that she had spoken of a house where she used to live before, where pictures could talk. Mum and Dad even showed her some of her drawings from that time, but Patty couldn't really remember. All she had from her previous life was her rabbit Babbitty, who was still in her bed and of course would go to Hogwarts with her, and her necklace with an H pendant that was caressed by a snake. She had worn it the day she was found and her parents had let her wear it every day even if it looked rather old and expensive so that she had a reminder of her first family even if she can't remember them now. So on September 1st the three Millers arrived at the Kings Cross Station with her huge old fashioned trunk and an owl. Her parents had given her the owl as a late birthday present, when they were in Diagon Alley to buy her robes, books, cauldron and wand. The stern lady had told them they must walk directly at the brick wall separating the platforms nine and ten, in order to get to the school train on Platform nine and three-quarters. As simple as it sounds, it was not. John and Julia Miller couldn't bring themselves to run straight into a brick wall with their daughter and her bird. In the middle of the discussion about how they should get to this mysterious platform, they heard a girl talking to her mother. "Come on Mum, we did it last year and came out fine at the other side" the girl said. "I know Hermione, but let have you non-magical mum have a few seconds of doubt." So this girl's parents were also not magical, just like hers. And so Patty's mum went to the mother of that girl and asked for help with the magical barrier between the platforms. The other girl, Hermione, was in her second year at Hogwarts now and knew a lot about the castle, the subjects and the magical world in general. Patty only had to insert an interested hmm here and there. Her and Hermione's parents also got along well and so after a long hug goodbye to Mum and Dad Patty ended up in an compartment with Hermione, Neville and Seamus, all in their second year, and Ginny, the younger sister of Hermione's friend Ron who hasn't shown up along with another friend of Hermione. Ginny was also in her first year and it felt good to finally know somebody.

On the same Platform the Malfoys were saying goodbye to Draco. Narcissa had hoped against hope that she would see her beloved Hydra again today. After all this year would have been Hydra's first year at Hogwarts. She even spotted a blond girl on the platform and pointed her out to Lucius and Draco. But they dismissed it. "Look mother, there is the mudblood Granger next to her. She can't be Hydra." Draco said. "Narcissa, Draco is right. Her parents are definitely muggles according to their clothes." But even if her two men didn't believe it, Narcissa was sure that this was her long lost daughter. Call it mother's instinct. She would owl Severus and ask him to find out more about the girl.

The train had left Kings Cross and there were still students looking for a compartment. Hermione was explaining all about the four houses at the moment, when three boys looked into their compartment. "We are all in Gryffindor, they only take the brave ones. There is also Ravenclaw, you have to be very clever for that house…"Patty was asking herself why Hermione didn't end up there. She knows a lot and if they don't take her, well what are the chances for herself then. "… and Hufflepuff. Nothing is wrong with Hufflepuff, but they really take everybody." "Wait, you said there are four houses, that were only three." "Oh yes, there is also Slytherin, but you need magical ancestors for that one." "Oh." was all Patty could say when the blond boy of group sneered "Right, Granger, we only take the best. Not some filth like you and the blood-traitors Weasley." "Get lost, Malfoy." Hermione replied. Malfoy; wasn't that her family name before she came to her mum and dad, thought Patty and got up to go after the boy. "Wait" she said and the Malfoy boy turned. "Haven't they told you that I don't speak with mudblood-filth like you" the boy spat venomous at her, turned again and left. Well that was kind of weird and what is a mudblood? I really hope we are not related, when he is such an arrogant snob, Patty thought and returned to her compartment.

Severus Snape wasn't in a good mood at all. Today the little dunderheads would return and he would have to teach them potions again. In his last moments of peace and quiet an owl reached him.

_Severus,_

_there was this girl on the platform, who looked a lot like I would imagine Hydra to look like now. Lucius dismissed the idea, because the girl and her parents wore muggle clothes. But please can you look for a blond muggleborn girl and tell me, if there is any chance that she is my beloved Hydra. Please Severus._

_Narcissa_

So much for peace and quiet. Well the sorting would be interesting then. If this girl was really the long lost Malfoy daughter, would she still be sorted into Slytherin or did her upbringing change her. Not long after that Minerva guided the first years into the great hall. He immediately saw her, next to the youngest Weasley. Lucius would not like that, if she was Hydra. Now that she was wearing Hogwarts robes, she has some similarities with her older brother. So he would wait and see what happened when the girl puts the sorting hat on. Finally Minerva called out "Miller, Patricia". So even the name was right to some extent, thought Severus. He had to wait a few minutes, so no immediate sorting into Slytherin like with Draco, when the hat had barely been put on the boy's head. And then all hell broke loose when the hat finally announces: "Slytherin." There was no one who applauded for the girl. The three other houses rarely did for the new Slytherins, but also the Slytherin table was completely quiet until Draco Malfoy shouted: "Now this school finally goes down the drain. A mudblood in Slytherin."


	3. 3 Isolated in Slytherin

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with end of term exams. I still don't own the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does.

The stern old lady, who had visited them to tell her and her parents that she is magical, guided her and the other first years into the great hall. Hermione was right; you can't describe this place you have to see it for yourself. One by one her fellow classmates were sorted into the four houses, and finally Professor McGonagall called out her name. She walked up to the chair in the front and nervously sat down. Seconds later the hat was talking to her. "Ah I knew your parents, but as their sorting was very clear, you are a much more complicated case." "You know my mum and dad. But they are not magical, or do you mean my birth parents." "Your birth parents, they were both in Slytherin. But you are also loyal like a true Hufflepuff and I see bravery too." "So I can go to Gryffindor?" "There is also cleverness and determination, so Slytherin like your parents would be a good choice too." "But these Slytherin boys in the train were so mean to me. I don't want to go there." "Patricia, perhaps that is just what the Slytherins need, a girl like them and so different in other ways. I believe you can make a difference in… SLYTHERIN". The hat was lifted from her head and the hall was completely quite, nobody was applauding for her, not even her own new house. So the boy from the train must have told them that her mum and dad were muggles, but the hat just said her real parents had been in Slytherin, but of course nobody besides herself and the hat know that fact. And so Patty walked slowly down to the Slytherin table, when the boy from the train shouted: "Now this school finally goes down the drain. A mudblood in Slytherin." If anyone of them would talk to her, she had to ask what a mudblood is. So she took all the bravery the sorting hat believed she had and sat down at the end of the table. The girl next to her started to move away from her as if she had a highly contagious disease. So Patty just sat there isolate at her new house table as the sorting went on. When the meal was finally finished, still nobody has spoken to her or even looked at her. The headmaster had just ordered the prefects to show the new students the way to their common rooms when a Professor completely clad in black and with eyes and hair just as black as his clothes stopped her. "Miss Miller, would you please come with me to the headmaster's office?" "Yes, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore was highly irritated when the muggleborn girl was sorted into Slytherin, but it seem like his potions master had an idea or two why the girl was sorted into Slytherin especially in the current climate. "Severus, please bring the girl to my office after the feast, we have to talk to her and make a plan to protect her." So now Severus and the young blond girl sat in his office. "Miss Miller, I know you must have quite a lot questions about what happened tonight after your sorting." "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I do have some questions. Can you tell me what a mudblood is?" Well the girl wasn't making this easy. "Miss Miller, the word is swearword in the magical community for someone who has muggle parents. They call themselves purebloods, meaning they have only magical ancestors. There is also the term halfblood, for someone with both a magical and a muggle parent." "Sir, was this why the other moved away from me, because they believe I have dirty blood. This is so medieval." "You are right, Miss Miller, and I hope you will not adopt this mindset from your fellow housemates." "Sir, the sorting hat told me that it knew my real parents and that they were both in Slytherin, you know I'm adopted" "Ah, Miss Miller, now things become clearer to me. Severus, I guess Narcissa has asked you to look out for her lost daughter." "Yes headmaster. She owled me today." "Miss Miller, what do you know about your birth parents?" "Not much, headmaster. I was only four years old when I got lost and was picked up by a police officer. They tried to find my family but according to Mum and Dad the name I told them was not used in Britain for more than 300 years, so I came into an orphanage and was adopted by Mum and Dad. By the time I got to them, the woman at the orphanage had changed my name to my second name Patricia. Mum and Dad told me when I started school that I was called Hydra before. I even have a necklace with an H pendant." Patty told the Professor and the headmaster and got her necklace from under her uniform. "Look, I wear it every day as a reminder of my first family. My real family name was something like Malfei or Malfoy, just like the boy who seems to hate me so much." "Miss Miller, this might come as a shock to you, but the Malfoy family has lost a daughter who would start Hogwarts this year. Her name was Hydra Patricia Malfoy and this necklace was a gift to her at her birth. I was made your godfather, Miss Miller, just like I'm Draco's, the boy who does not like you, but I believe this will change soon, when he learns that you are his little sister." "Oh no, this boy is my brother. This can't be true." "Yes, it is true and I know for sure, that he misses his little sister. Your family was not the same after you got lost. Your parents were always anxious that you were abducted and held under less than human conditions. I know that Narcissa, your birth mother, and your father as well would love to meet you. If you are willing they can come here tomorrow and meet you." "Of course I would like to meet them. Mum and Dad even encouraged me to look for my birth family and search old newspapers from the time I got lost and so on. So tomorrow is fine with me, but can you both be there as well professors?" "Of course, Miss Miller, we will be there. Professor Snape will bring you to your common room now and will pick you up tomorrow morning after breakfast to meet your family."

After a long walk from the headmaster's office down to dungeons, Patty entered her new common room alongside Professor Snape. "I expect you to treat Miss Miller as a Slytherin and not as an enemy. If I find out that anyone did not treat her right, they will be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Did I make myself clear?" From everywhere in the room ruefully murmured "Yes Sir" could be heard. "I expect the prefects to show her around. And Mister Malfoy report to the headmaster's office tomorrow after breakfast. You will be excused from your first lesson. Good night." And with that Professor Snape left the common room. An older girl came to her. "I'm Gemma Farley and a prefect." „Hi, I'm Patty. Thanks for showing me around." Patty wanted to be polite and shake the girls hand but Gemma ignored her. Right, I have dirty blood and can't be touched. This will be so much fun, when they find out who my birth parents are, Patty thought as they entered the first year girls' dorm. There were three girls with her in the dorm, Philippa Parkinson, Michelle Flint and Caroline Crow. They had already moved their beds as far away from the bed with Patty's trunk on it. "That's your dorm. And girls, Professor Snape was very serious about scrubbing cauldrons when you treat her wrong and get caught, just a hint." And with that Gemma left the four first years. "I make this clear only once, mudblood, don't touch our stuff, we don't want it to be tainted and don't try to be our friend, we don't bother with filth like you. Are we clear?" one of the girls said. "Crystal clear" answered Patty and left for the bathroom. The last thing she heard was "We will make her leave faster than she can say magic."

After Professor Snape had left common room, he directly went to his office and flooed to Malfoy Manor. Both Malfoys were still in the salon and Narcissa was getting more nervous every minute to hear what Severus had found out. "Severus, is the girl from the platform our Hydra?" "Yes Narcissa, it is her. She even still wears the necklace with the H pendant she got at her birth." Severus could not say more than that, because he now had a crying Narcissa Malfoy in his arms, thanking him for finding her long lost daughter.


End file.
